The Forbidden
by YouCanBeTheSmileIDontWant
Summary: Chris/OC. Chris ends up sleeping with a pupil against his better judgement, he wants her and she sometimes wants him. He know's Katie is forbidden and quick to change her mind but how much can he resist that forbidden temptation again?
1. Chapter 1

"_so totes fuckkked rite now!b! lobe lifeee" _I giggle to myself updating my Facebook status on my new blackberry whilst juggling a bottle of blue WKD in my arms.

The club is playing that G6 song which I usually hate but tonight I stand at the bar dancing to myself waiting for Vicki and Jess to come back from the toilets.

"Feeling sooo fly, like a G sixxxxx" I sing to myself, moving my head from side to side.

I take a swig of my drink and look round, I spot Vicki and Jess coming over, guys giving them both appreciative looks at their short dresses. I put down my drink at the bar and saunter over to them in my own short black dress trying not to twist my ankles in my heels.

"Heyyyyy" I say to them "Let's get back out onto the floor bitches"

They laugh and Jess gets out her camera and we all huddle together and snap a picture of us looking sexy.

"Oh my God Katie look at your face" Vicki laughs and I grab the camera from her

"Jess don't you dare upload that to Facebook otherwise I'm putting up that one of you from art class the other day" I jokingly threaten

"Bring it bitch" She jokes back raising her eyebrows

We head out with linked arms onto the dance floor which is so packed it's almost hard to find a space to dance.

The song has changed to a remix of Britney Spears '_Break the Ice'_ and we start dancing to the beat in a sexy manner. The colourful lights changing above us in the dim lit room, and I raise my arms above my head lost in the music.

_Baby I can make you feel hot, hot, hot._

I feel a pair of arms snake around my waist and feel a muscular body grind against me, his arms moving up and down my body. I lean back following his rhythm, I look for Vicki and Jess and see that Jess is doing the same as me, some hot looking 20 year old wrapped around her thin body. She notices me looking and winks at me.

I search for Vicki with my eyes, trying to maintain pace with the stranger.

I eventually spot her at one of the bars getting a drink, talking to a stranger who has his back to me.

Looks like we are all getting lucky tonight I think to myself and go back to focusing on the stranger.

He starts nuzzling at my neck and I give a shudder of pleasure.

"Wanna get a bit wild babe?" he whispers into my ear in a low seductive voice just loud enough for me to hear.

I turn to look at him and he looks so delicious or maybe it's just the drink talking?

"What you mean?" I ask him, stroking his shirt.

"Follow me" He beckons and starts to walk towards one of the dance floor exists.

I hesitate and look back round at Jess but she's too busy making out with the guy she was dancing with.

Oh screw it I'm 17 and drunk. I do what I want. I start to follow the stranger and he heads towards the guys toilets. I quickly follow him not caring if anyone asks what I'm doing.

I look round a bit in amazement after all I've never been in the men's before. It's not much different to the lady's except for only a few cubicles and a lot of urinals.

I watch as my stranger goes into one of the cubicles and he beckons me with his hand. I look round again and strangely enough none of the other guys in here have noticed that there is girl in here. Maybe this is a regular occurrence in clubs?

I go into the cubicle and the guy shuts the door. It's a tight fit and I'm pressed uncomfortably against the toilet roll dispenser.

Hmm sex in the toilets, not really my style but nonetheless I stay waiting for the stranger to speak.

He looks at me and smiles seductively. He reaches into his jean pocket

Well at least he has come with protection, not that I really care right now, I drunkenly think to myself.

He pulls out a small screw top bottle in which medicine is usually kept in.

Maybe he needs something to get it up? I raise an eyebrow at the bottle

"Thought you might wanna get a bit lively with me tonight. Just gotta take one of these little baby's and watch how this night becomes amazing" He opens the bottle and hands me a blue circular pill.

I suddenly realise what's going on. I've landed myself a junkie.

_Greatttt nice one Katie. How are you going to get out of this one?_

I look at the stranger and I realise he wants me to speak

"Urmm I'm not really interested thanks" I try to push past him but stumble; he grabs me with his strong arms.

"What's wrong pretty, you're not scared of getting a bit wild now are you?" He leans in towards me.

"Get off me!" I struggle trying to get out of his arms.

He pins me against the wall of the cubicle by my throat and I open my mouth in shock.

"Take the pill now bitch" He tries to force the dreadful thing in my mouth and I shake my head from side to side.

Oh God what have I gotten myself into?

He finally manages to get the pill in my mouth but I spit it back out at his face and quickly knee him in the balls.

He lets go of me, groaning and I quickly open the door.

"Fuck you" I spit at him

I hurry out of the men's room, and hear him shouting "Frigid bitch" at me.

I head to the bar where Vicki is and find that she is still talking to the stranger.

"Vic I really need to talk to you" I grab at her arm and she turns around from the stranger

"What's wrong?" She looks at me with concern and I tell her about my encounter.

"You know what Katie fuck men, they are just pathetic anyway only after one thing. Don't let this prick spoil your night" She looks at me with determination

The guy she was talking to, leans over to her "Fuck you then bitch" he says before getting up and walking away from us to a girl propped up against a pillar.

"Prime example" Vicki says to me, I can't help but giggle. "You know what let's do some shots and get sooo much more wasted than what we are now"

I nod at her 'Sounds pretty good bitch, get a round in then!" She turns to the bar but I grab her again "What about Jess?" I ask

"Oh she's probably too busy with some guy, you know what she is like, she'll probably be along soon to brag" Vicki says almost bitterly, I look at her but she smiles "Sorry, but you know what she is like".

I pat her arm and she orders two shots of vodka for us. The girl behind the bar in a short top serves us our shots.

"On the count of 3, 1, 2 3" Vicki counts

I down the liquid wincing slightly at the burn in my throat but fuck it I think, I'm 17 and I'm out for some fun for once.

"2 more please" I quickly order

We spend the time downing shots and getting silly with Jess's camera. We take pictures together pulling stupid faces, kissing each other's check, posing sexy, looking gangster. The room is starting to spin but I take no notice and continue downing more and more shots with Vicki.

After what seems like an hour Jess floats over to us.

"Alright babes?" she taps me on the shoulder with a smile on her face; her lipstick is a bit smudged.

"Jeessss!" I shout to her, swaying slightly.

Vicki stands up and slings her arm round her shoulders "We were doing shots, tonight has been immense" she slurs

"I'm sooo glad I came guys, I can't believe I have never been clubbing before!" I exclaim almost falling off my stool.

"Wow guys how much you had?" Jess looks at us laughing "Right pair of alkies you are"

"Jess I- - I think I'm gonna vom" Vicki clings to Jess suddenly looking pale.

"Oh Vic" Jess tuts to her "Right I'll take her to the toilets, you wait here if you feel ok" she says to me and supports Vicki as they stagger off to the ladies.

I look round the club, the room blurring but I feel amazing, so on top of the world.

I order a VK Cherry and ask for a straw.

I get up and start drinking, playing with the black straw in my mouth hoping I look mysterious and seductive.

I saunter off around the club looking for some fun, tripping about in my heels.

I find a group of guys standing round by another bar on the other side of the room and walk over to them feeling so confident and sexy.

"Hi guysssss" I give them a flirtatious smile "I'm gonna join you because you all look sexyyy?" I tell them slurring my words a bit.

The group of guys look round and nudge each other giving knowing smiles on their faces.

"Looking for some naughty fun I take it?" The guy on my right puts his arm round me

"You bet" I say as smugly lean into him, trying not to over balance.

We stand there making boring chit chat and I find myself wanting to go somewhere else and find another set of guys to play with when all of a sudden I notice I'm moving.

I look around and find that we've moved onto the dance floor and the guy I'm with has started grinding up against me.

I smile back and join in with him, dancing sexy, fluttering my eyelashes, giving flirtatious smiles.

I get lost in the music and the rhythm when I feel my phone vibrate in my bra, I had put it there in a drunken haze earlier so I didn't lose it.

I see that it's from Jess and I open up the text, the guy is trying to get my attention by touching my stomach but I shrug him off.

"Babes we need 2 go. Vic's been sic nd needs 2 be taken home. U comin or stayin? xx"

I stand there feeling so on top of my game, that I don't want to go home just yet, it was only about 1am and I had plenty of energy left within me.

"What's up sweetheart?" The stranger I'm dancing with has come over to me wondering why the mood has gone

"Oh just my mates are wanting to go home because one has been sick" I reply

"Boring stay here with me, I'll make sure you will get home safe babe" He puts his arm back round me and kisses my hair

Fuck it I'm staying. After all this is the first time I've been out clubbing because Jess managed to score me a fake ID and I'm having such a good time. Plus Jess will understand seeing as she goes out loads and stays with loads of random blokes.

I quickly text back 'Im gonna stay soz im havin a gd time with this guy!b! hope vic will b k xc'

The stranger starts playing with my hair, stroking it and it feels so so good.

Jess immediately replies with 'K babes have fun nd stay safe tho. Txt me in the morn xx'

I shove my phone back into my bra and go back to grinding against the guy, running my hands up and down him, feeling so sexy and dirty.

The DJ starts playing Beyonces '_Naughty Girl_' and this makes me feel even dirtier and I turn around and start making out with the guy. Putting my hands in his hair, his hands start roaming round my bum. I then turn back around and I feel something hard pressed against me as we grind, and smile to myself. The stranger starts touching my breasts but I don't care, I even move my hands down and start rubbing where he is hard and he starts kissing my neck sending waves of pleasure over me.

I look up and see a familiar looking guy staring at me in shock and disbelief.

Shit.

I know who that is, it's Mr Mead.

I pretend I don't notice him and carry on grinding against the guy tilting my head back so he can kiss me.

We stop kissing and I look up and find Mead is making his way towards me with a disapproving expression on his face.

Oh fuck.

I break away from the guy and he starts calling me over the music asking where I am going. I have no time to explain I have to loose myself in a crowd of people before Mead catches up with me.

What the hell is he doing here anyway? I thought teachers had no life and just sat at home marking 24/7.

I stagger about, shoving people out of the way and move further into the dance floor. Eventually I stumble into a crowd of guys and I give them all a seductive smile, the fittest one of the group comes up to me and starts grinding against me.

I feel relaxed again and just lose myself in the beat of the music yet again. Letting the stranger touch me all over and kiss me.

"Katie there you are!" I open my eyes and see that Mead is standing there looking at me.

I decide that I don't care anymore that he is here. He's not going to stop me from having a good time, so I decide to play it down as if we we're old friends, I'm not having him embarrass me at a club, who does he think he is?

"Meeead what the fuuuck are you doing here?" I slur grinning at him, pretending I hadn't seen him before.

"Katie are you drunk?" He looks at me in disbelief, his mouth open and his gorgeous blue eyes concerned.

"You know it babes" I say flirtatiously, giggling and punch him gently on the upper arm.

"What the fuck?" I hear the guy say behind me "Fuck off and leave my girl alone yeah?"

I can't help but giggle harder; Mead shoots me a look of anger.

I turn away from him and start making out with the guy, his tongue meeting mine. The guys hands slowly moving down past my waist to my bum.

I feel Mead grab me by the arm and I stumble

"Yessss?" I slur to him, raising an eyebrow

"Katie come on, we're going" He looks at me with a serious expression

"Urm no. We don't have to do anything alright" I shrug him off and turn back to the stranger.

We start dancing again but this time, Mead grabs me so hard I stumble harder and I have to grab his arm.

"Look if you want to be helpful hold my drink yeah?" I sneer at him

I really can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm too drunk to care, he should mind his own business anyway.

"You've had too much to drink, I'm going to have to take you home" He tries to move me but the stranger I had just been dancing with puts his arm around my waist.

"Look mate just fuck off yeah, she's not interested" He spits at Mead and I lean into the guy, giving Mead a smug expression.

"Come on babes lets go somewhere private away from this tosser" I smile at Mead and raise an eyebrow.

"Sure" I reply keeping my eyes on Mead, he looks at me and swallows in anger.

The guy starts to lead me off but Mead grabs my arm again with a death grip.

"Katie listen to me please, you have to go home" I look at him and snarl

"Whatever" I reply

"Katie I'm not letting you go anywhere with him so don't make this any harder than what it is already" He pleads to me, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Mmm nice eyes

_God did you really just think that Katie?_

My eyes wander down his muscular looking body; he is wearing a black shirt and jeans and I can't help but think he doesn't look that bad for a teacher.

I shrug the guy off now interested in Mead. The guy calls me a bitch and walks off shaking his head.

I look at him all over again and have this ingenious plan that maybe if I make an advance on Mead he would feel so uncomfortable that he might feel threatened to leave me alone because of all that Teacher/Student boundaries crap blah blah blah whatever.

Ok I know it's not the smartest plan but after having about 12 or more shots of Sambuca and Vodka it seems like the best plan in the world.

"So tell me what was hard again?" I flutter my eyelashes at him, stepping closer putting my hand on his chest, feeling the smooth black fabric of his shirt under my fingers.

"Katie look you've had too much to drink, I need to make sure you get home safely" He looks at me with a slight worried expression in his gorgeous eyes.

I look down, "What if I wanted to stay and play?" and look up at him innocently but with a sexy manner "With you?"

I see him look at me with his mouth open slightly looking very shocked.

"Katie think about what you're saying to me" He looks so shocked

Ha. I think to myself, he's starting to squirm.

He goes to move my hand off his chest but I step even closer, so our bodies are touching. I reach up to his ear and whisper "But I want you"

I hear him gasp and he steps away with his hands outstretched in front of him "No, no look you need to stop this and go home"

I walk towards him, "But I know you want to Mr Mead. I've seen you watching me in class" Keeping seductive eye contact with him.

"Katie please" He begs

I laugh at him and walk off

Whatever Mead

I feel gleeful because I think at last Mead has gotten the hint and left me alone, even though part of me is a bit disappointed because it would have been interesting if he had accepted my offer.

I shrug the feeling off, whatever I'm here to have fun and I certainly don't want to go home just yet.

I stumble off to yet another group of guys and start dancing with them. I see Mead standing in the corner watching me with concerned eyes, shooting me pleading looks for me to leave with him.

He wishes, I'm having too much fun right now and I don't want it to end and wake up with the awful inevitable hangover that's waiting for me.

We dance for about half an hour to various dance remix's of chart songs. I look back over at Mead and he is still standing there watching me, his eyes never leaving mine.

What a freak, standing there and watching me, he should really sod off and find some poor girl to lay.

The thought of him getting some girl to lay, conjures up a weird image of the poor girl being me that Mead is having sex with, yet I find it sends goose bumps down my arms in a good way.

The guy I'm dancing with starts to get a bit too heavy handed, and I gasp as I feel his hand go beneath my dress and two fingers trying to get past my underwear to penetrate me.

I wheel round and slap the guy round the face.

Yeah I maybe looking for fun, but no way have I signed up to get fingered on the dance floor.

I feel someone grab my arm and to my non surprise find that it is Mead with such a concerned expression on his face, I find myself for some unexplainable reason wanting to kiss it.

"Come on, this time we're going"

He ushers me out of the club and this time I put up no fight, I stumble about and feel confused at how all of a sudden I just want to be in Mead's arms kissing him.

It makes no sense, or maybe that's how drunk I am, one moment I can almost hate the guy and the next I want to be doing so many things to him.

The cold air hits me when we get outside, and I trip but Mead catches me wrapping his strong arms around me much to my newly founded pleasure.

He maintains his arm around me as we go and look for a taxi.

We walk round the block and eventually find one, and get in. The warm air greeting me like an old friend.

"Where to mate?" The taxi driver asks

"Katie where do you live?" Mead asks me looking once again at me with concern

"I can't go home, I was meant to staying the night round Vicki's with Jess, but they have already gone and I don't want to wake them up, plus my bag with my keys are there" I mumble, feeling a bit more sober.

"Oh Katie" I hear Chris sigh, he tells the taxi driver where he lives before turning back to me "Look I know it's not exactly right but given the circumstances I think you spend the night round mine, then the next morning I'll drive you back to yours ok?"

I feel a small bubble of excitement rise inside me at the thought of going back to Mr Meads place so I give him a tiny nod and a smile.

The taxi starts to move off and I sneak a glance over to Mead, he's sat there looking at the window but as if sensing my stare he turns round and looks at me with a sad look on his face.

"Katie I can't believe how irresponsible you've been tonight" He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Urm excuse me but since when did you become my father? And who are you to judge me anyway; you were at the club too!" I say rather loudly and look out of the window feeling pissed that he wants to give me a lecture.

"Yes but I'm old enough to be out drinking, you on the other hand are not. Don't you understand how serious this is?"

I look back at him rolling my eyes, suddenly feeling tired and very thirsty

"Look can we just drop this for now; I'm too tired for the lecture thanks" I say bitterly.

He shakes his head at me "Fine, but in the morning we will have this discussion, I'm not letting your behaviour from tonight drop Katie"

We spend the rest of the journey in silence, I sit there looking out of the window hoping it won't be long to we reach Mead's place because I really _REALLY_ need to pee.

I watch as the car silently drives by all these houses and suddenly we come to a stop at what seems to be a block of nice looking flats.

"That will be £13.50 mate" I hear the taxi driver say, I watch as Mead gets his wallet out of his jean pocket and hand the guy a £20 note.

"Cheers" He says to the driver and he waits as the driver gives him his change. He looks back at me and gives me a small smile.

"Come on then Katie" He gets out of the cab, walks round to my door and holds it open for me.

"Thanks" I mumble to him, trying to keep my modesty with my short dress whilst getting out, and trying not to twist my ankles.

I stumble a bit and he grabs me, supporting me up.

"I'm fine" I say as I shrug him off, ignoring the concerned look to his face.

We start to walk towards the door of the building and he unlocks it by using a code. The door buzzes us open and I step into the foyer.

"This way" he leads the way up to the stairs and I think to myself that I can't believe that I'm going to Meads apartment to spend the night.

I shiver of excitement races through me.

We reach a wooden door and he unlocks it with his keys. He holds the door open for me again.

"Well here we are then"

He closes the door behind me and takes of his shoes, so I do the same feeling the relief in my feet as they are freed of those painful shoes.

He leads me to the living room/kitchen; I look round and see that it is painted white. The style is very minimalist but cosy looking at the same time.

I smile and find myself liking his décor taste.

"Do you want a drink?" I look over at Mead and find that he is standing there looking almost shy.

"Yes please, would water be ok? Also can I use your toilet please?" I ask him

He nods to me and tell me that the toilet is just down the hall second on the left.

I walk down the hall trying not to look so drunk, taking in my surroundings. I find the toilet and see that it's a nice modern looking bathroom.

After I had used the toilet and washed my hands, I look in the mirror at myself and find that my make-up is smudged a bit and I have this drunken glaze in my eyes.

I smile at myself still feeling drunk, and deciding that I don't care about my appearance.

I go back to the living room where I find Mead sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hands looking pensive; there is a glass of water waiting for me on the small coffee table in the middle of the room.

I walk over to the table and collect the glass, taking large gulps of water. I stand there looking at him and he looks up and smiles.

I feel my heart skip a beat and tell myself to get a grip.

"Urm nice place" I say to him and sit down on the sofa too.

"Thank you, I haven't lived here for long but it's finally starting to feel like home" He smiles to himself.

I take another gulp of my water and put the glass back down on to the table.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me, looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Fine thanks" I smile at him, taken in by his good looks and I find myself unconsciously moving closer towards him on the sofa.

I see him look at me and swallow, but he doesn't move away.

"So that game you were playing on me at the club, why did you do that?" He asks me, frowning slightly.

"What game?" I ask innocently but I've suddenly developed butterflies and my heart is pounding in my chest.

He shakes his head, "Come on Katie the whole suddenly being attracted to me game"

"Oh…that, it wasn't really a game Mr. Mead" I see him wince and wonder if I've put my foot in it and he is about to whisk me out of his flat whilst regretting bringing me back here.

"Don't call me Mr. Mead just stick with Chris for now, seeing as we are not in school" He looks down into his coffee, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sorry…Chris" I say slowly, feeling it weird to be calling him by his first name.

He looks back up from his coffee cup and looks at the wall and sighs, his neck outstretched and I find myself leaning towards it and planting a kiss there.

He suddenly turns to look at me and moves away "Katie look we shouldn't be doing this"

I look at him a bit hurt "Sorry" he adds looking at me with sadness on his face.

"Fine suite yourself" I exhale angrily and look away from him and I can hear him swallow.

"Katie…" he starts and I look back at him

"What _Chris_?" I reply empathising his name.

He runs his hands through his hair "Look you're just a student and a student that is heavily intoxicated, we shouldn't even be going here." He makes a gesture with his hands.

"Well _you_ were the one who brought it up" I look at him and to my surprise he is smiling at me.

"Well that is true but…"

I move closer to him and he looks at me. I look into his eyes and notice flecks of grey in them.

Before either of us knows what we are doing, we are kissing passionately. I run my hands through his hair and he lightly traces circles on my back.

We break apart, both of us out of breath

"Katie we should stop" He finally says breaking eye contact with me to look down at the floor.

"It's ok Chris, I know what we are doing, you're not abusing me, I want this to happen" I say seductively, whilst my heart is hammering away, adrenaline coursing through me.

He looks at me again for what seems like minutes, I can see a mixture of emotions pass over his face, sadness, lust, confusion, happiness.

I stand up, praying I don't lose balance and hold out my hand to him, he looks at it and looks up at me and then back down to my outstretched hand again.

"Come on Chris, I want this, you want this so let's make it happen" I purr

He swallows and then stands up; he hesitates for a moment but then takes my hand and leads me off to his bedroom.

Well tonight is going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review as I love to hear feedback and to know people like my story! Next chapter shall be coming soon<p>

The fingering incident is actually based on a true story, I went clubbing with my friend one time and it almost happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe I should leave him a note? I think to myself frantically, my head pounding.

_Saying what Katie? 'Oh hey just me saying thanks for the lay but I'm too scared to face you right now to thank you to your face, so see you in class! xx' I think not._

I look over to his sleeping torso, half covered by the cream sheets, half laid bare.

I put my hand to my head, unable to believe what has transpired.

The though, I slept with my Chemistry teacher, repeatedly whirls around my head and it makes me dizzy.

I make my way to the door, trying my hardest not to fall over and wake him.

Please don't creak. Please don't creak. I silently plead to myself.

The door opens relatively quietly and I cast one last look at his sleeping body.

I walk into his living room and retrieve the small clutch purse that I had left on the table, noticing there was some water still in my glass, I gulp the rest of it down my parched throat.

I hear a clock ticking and see that its 5.17am. I put the glass back down as silently as possible and creep into the hall.

I'm dying to use the toilet but I will have to wait because I don't want to wake him.

I put on my stiletto's almost falling over as I balance to put each one on and quietly as possible open his front door.

Luckily it's unlocked and I'm able to slip out without waking him.

I make my way downstairs and out of the foyer, once out onto the street I stand there not knowing where to go.

Should I go home and try and sneak back in somehow without a key? Or go to Vicki's and tell them that I got lucky last night and hope they don't want too many details.

Sleeping with my Science teacher is NOT up for discussion right now.

I just cannot get my head round what happened, I remember being in the club dancing with loads of guys, then seeing Mead and something about flirting with him.

I let out a small groan and decide it would be a better bet to go to Vicki's and retrieve my keys so I can go home and take a shower.

I start walking along the road, trying to distinguish whereabouts I am, luckily I recognise a few of the roads and know it will only be a 20 minute walk or so to Vicki's house.

My thoughts keep returning back to last night, I remember laughing at Mead and stumbling into another group of guys.

I put my hand to my head and think, what happened that made me sleep with Mead?

I remember dancing with this new guy and then he did something, what was it?

_Think Katie, think!_

I stop dead in the street, the guy tried to finger me on the dance floor! It all comes back to me, me slapping the pervert round the face, Mead coming to my rescue and taking me home, us sitting on the sofa flirting more, him being so unsure and me being so persistent.

Oh God what have I done?

I feel sick and this dirty feeling washes over me, I just cannot believe I slept with Mr. Mead!

_Even though you enjoyed it?_

Well that must have been because I was so drunk, otherwise why else would I have bedded him for fucks sake?

I carry on walking to Vicki's, trying to walk as quickly as possible and trying not to think about what happened last night between me and my science teacher.

A small part of me acknowledges that drunk or not, last night I wanted him so badly more than I've wanted any other guy before.

I feel like crying but I know that's not going to get me anywhere, what is done is done and now I have to deal with the consequences, whatever they may be.

I arrive at Vicki's about 15 minutes later and hope that she won't be too pissed at me waking her so early.

I go up her path and ring the doorbell; I rest my aching head against the brick wall.

She comes down a couple of seconds later, wrapped up in a blue fluffy dressing gown.

She opens the door yawning but her eyes widen when she sees me leaning there against the wall.

"Katie what the hell happened? Are you ok?" She is suddenly alert and drags me into her house

"Vicki I'm ok just did a hit and run" I joke

"So you got lucky then? Spill!" She looks at me expectantly

"Urm nothing really to tell, just the usual you know…" I shrug hoping she leaves it.

"Well good job you came back here then, seeing as school tomorrow" She reminds me and I inwardly cringe.

How could I forget? How could I bloody forget? And what do I have tomorrow Chemistry with Mr. Mead.

I feel like falling down onto the carpet in a ball and not emerging for 10 years.

I slept with my Chemistry teacher

I slept with my Chemistry teacher

I slept with my Chemistry teacher

The thought swirls around my head once again, as if I needed reminding.

"You ok?" Vicki is looking at me strangely but I can't tell her what happened so I just lie and say I'm a bit hung-over which is not a lie, seeing as my head feels like it has been sandpapered.

I end up staying at Vicki's and crash out on her floor along with Jess who hasn't even stirred.

I finally manage to drift off into a couple of hours sleep, dreaming peacefully with not a care in the word.

* * *

><p>"C'mon sleepy head time to wake up" I feel myself being shaken awake, Jess's face comes into focus "Vic told me all about your hit and run babe, I hope you're ok?"<p>

"Huh?" I reply dazed suddenly releasing what she meant "Oh right urm yeah I'm fine thanks"

I sit up and rub my eyes wishing I was still asleep, but this time in the comfort of my own bed.

"Here" Jess hands me a glass of nice cold water

I take the drink from her and give her a smile and thank her. I take gulps of water; my mouth is so thirsty again.

"So do you think you'll be well enough to go the prison today?" she asks me, whilst doing her hair. I notice she is already dressed in her 'uniform' which consisted of a very short skirt, a tight white shirt, a pink scarf around her neck and purple converses on her feet.

"Urmm I'm not really sure right now, I just want to go back to sleep" I mumble

"Oh come on Katie, we need you for that English project today, you can't bail out on us" Jess pulls a face in the mirror at me "Go take a shower and I'll get Vicki to find some paracetamol for you"

"Fine" I sigh and go find my bag with my stuff in.

Throughout the shower, I have this knot in my stomach thinking about what had happened. How would Mead react? Would he be angry? Would he go to Mrs. Fisher? What if the rest of the class can tell something is up between us?

I look up at the shower head and let the water wash all over my face, hoping it would wash away the memories from last night.

Unfortunately I have no such luck.

"Come on Katie! If you don't hurry up we will have to leave without you!" I hear banging on the door.

I sigh and wash the remainder of conditioner out of my hair, get out and towel myself dry.

Once changed into my school uniform, I brush my teeth and apply my make-up, my heart thudding so hard I feel as if it's going to rip right out of my chest.

Would he be angry that I haven't even left him a note explaining why I had gone?

I think back to the previous night, us kissing and then one thing leading to another. I remember how great it felt being with him, so exciting and pleasurable. He had a great body and knew how to use it.

I feel myself starting to blush, I hope I didn't seem too inexperienced to him.

I finish applying my make-up and head out of the bathroom to find Vicki and Jess sat on Vicki's bed pouring over the pictures from last night.

They notice me at the doorway, and they both smile at me.

Vicki gets up and comes over to me "Found some of these in the cupboards luckily." She hands me the paracetamol and my glass of water.

"Cheers Vic" I take the pills and finish my glass of water.

Jess stands up and stretches "We should probably get going it's almost quarter past and I don't want to displease Mrs. Fisher even more" She sticks out her tongue at us and collects her bag.

A new batch of butterflies are released into my stomach and I realise I'm starving hungry.

Vicki goes and gets her bag and I ask her if it would be ok if I quickly go grab something to eat.

"Ok but hurry Katie, I don't want to be late again otherwise Clarkson will be on my case"

I hurry into Vicki's kitchen and find myself some bread to eat. My thoughts are swimming round and round my mind.

The thought of sleeping with my Chemistry teacher is back on loop again. My throat goes dry but I somehow manage to eat both slices of bread.

I have Chemistry later today, and I have no idea what he is going to say to me. Would it be really awkward?

I slump against the kitchen counter wishing I could stay here all day and not have to face Mead.

Maybe he might not want to say anything about last night and we will both carry on our lives, ignoring that night pretending it never happened?

At that thought I feel a bit sad, I don't want to deny it happened because try as I might to deny it, I did enjoy the night we shared.

But the conflicting feelings of wishing it never happened kicks in.

I let out a big gusty sigh and Jess walks into the kitchen.

"Come on babes, we are about to go" I give her a small smile and pick up my bag that I had put down on the kitchen floor.

My heart is pounding so loud it's a wonder she can't hear it.

We walk into the hall and find Vicki waiting for us by the open front door.

"Ok let's roll bitches" Jess says to us, Vicki locking the door once we are out.

The walk to school is a loud one, Vicki and Jess talking about last night and me trying to act normal, so escape their questions asking if I'm ok.

We arrive with just a minute to spare and head off to the first lesson of the day, English.

I take my seat with Jess, whilst Vicki goes and sits next to Jonah.

I take out my pencil case trying to act as normally as possible and trying my hardest not to think about last night and the torture that awaits me after the break…Chemistry with Mead.

Clarkson hands out the First World War poetry books we are studying.

About half an hour later once we've been set a work task to do, Jess nudges me.

"So what happened last night?" She whispers "You look pretty messed up this morning, that bad eh?"

I look down at my work and swallow

_Just act normal Katie; there is no reason for anyone else to know what happened. _

"Oh just met a guy, ended up spending the night with him, but didn't wanna stay for that awkward goodbye, you know" I half lie

"Ohh did you get his number though? Are you gonna phone him? Or are you not interested?" She whispers back, her eyes round with the gossip.

"Nah, and not really he was ok but I think it was more the drink talking" I half lie again

Wondering how I really felt about Mead, was it the drink talking?

"Well at least you had a bit of fun, I'll tell you something it's no fun looking after a drunken and sick Vicki" She nods her head over to where Vick is sat.

I give a laugh "I take it, it wasn't a very enjoyable experience then?"

"Understatement of the century" She mutters and we both start laughing.

It feels good to laugh, making me forget about the situation I'm in.

"Girls will you settle down" Clarkson has risen from his desk glaring at us.

We suppress our giggles and get back to our work again.

My thoughts returning back to Mead and the wave of worry washes all over me again.

The two hours pass quickly for once, but today is the only day I wish they would have dragged on for longer.

Mr. Clarkson dismisses us for break and Jess links arms with me and Vicki and we walk off to the common room.

I pray we don't meet Mead on the way.

Jess and Vicki start talking about some party Ronan is throwing next week and I try to join in, we spend the time talking about whether we are gonna bother going and what to wear if we did. I start to relax and loose myself in the conversation.

"So you're going to wear the purple strapless dress you have Jess? Because I have one just the same and I don't wanna clash with…" I tail off, seeing a familiar figure down the corridor with his back to us.

Please don't turn around I silent beg, please don't turn around!

"Yeah I'm probs gonna wear that or my floral print one" Jess carries on, unaware of my discomfort.

I watch with silent horror as Mead turns around, just as we arrive at the common room door.

I see a range of emotions pass all over his face, his mouth drops open with what looks like shock.

I hurry into the common room and fling myself onto the sofa and burry my head in my hands, trying to steady my breathing.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God

How am I going to face him, next period? How the hell am I going to face him?

Jess and Vicki come over and sit, still unaware of my strange behaviour.

I eventually calm down and try to lose myself in their conversation again, but my heart is still thudding.

"So did you see Mead just now?" Jess asks "Looking pretty fit this year don't you think?"

"Jess!" Vicki exclaims and I sit there trying not to betray any emotion on my face that showed what happened last night.

"What?" She pulls a face at Vicki "I'm just saying, about time we got some eye candy in class, don't you think Katie?"

She looks at me and for one second I think 'Oh fuck she knows' but I quickly realise there is no way she could know.

I reply quickly with a mutual response and pray that the conversation changes away from him.

Luckily Vicki starts talking about Eastenders and I quickly join in, making sure the conversation stays well away from Mead.

I jump out of my skin when the bell goes, Vicki and Jess laugh at me and stand up while arguing over who is the cutest cast member.

I sit there feeling glued to the sofa but Jess reaches down and hauls me up.

"What's gotten into you? Well apart from all that vodka last night" She laughs and links arms with me, leading me off to the science block.

My legs feel like jelly when we arrive at the classroom, I walk through the green door not even casting my eyes on him but I can sense his presence and his gaze.

We take a seat at the back of the room, Vicki on one side of me Jess on another.

Ronan and Jonah walk into the room and sit in front of us; I keep my eyes away from Mead and try not to appear too weird.

The butterflies in my stomach seemed to have doubled.

Ronan turns round and grins at us all

"I heard you three went out clubbing last night, why no invite for me? Any of you get lucky?"

I want to burry my face in my hands but I sit there and smile, I chance a glance up and see that Mead is standing there staring at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Well that would be telling" Vicki says flirtatiously "But for once Jess managed to keep her legs shut" She teases.

Ronan and Jonah both go "Oohhhhh burn" whilst laughing and Jess reaches past me and smacks Vicki on the arm.

"Oi shut it Vic seeing as you spent most of the night with your head down your toilet chucking up" She jokes back, raising her eyebrows at Vicki "And if anyone got lucky last night it would have been Katie here" She puts her arm round me and I silently groan.

"Uh excuse me, can we all settle down at the back please?" I hear Mead call out to us but I don't dare look up

"Sorry Sir" Jess says back and I can just tell she is fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Not that I feel jealous or anything…

"Right" He continues "Ronan come hand out these textbooks for me please and when you get them turn to page 35"

I look up at last and find that he has turned his back on us to write on the smart board.

I stare at the back of his head unable to believe that only a few hours ago I was with him…in bed.

He turns back round and catches me looking at him and I hurriedly turn my attention to the book Ronan has just put in front of me.

I quickly turn to page 35 and stare blankly at the page, unable to concentrate.

Mead starts explaining the page, asking people questions, carrying on as normal his voice not giving away anything from what happened last night.

I keep my head down and hope that this double lesson flies by relatively quickly. I hear him set us some questions and I eventually look up to see what they are, avoiding his face which I am certain is staring at me.

I breathe in deeply; counting to seven, then breathe out again.

I get started on the set questions, not bothering to par take in Vicki and Jess's conversation, I just focus on getting out of this lesson.

I don't want to think about what is going to happen when the bell goes. Will he keep me behind? I wouldn't be surprised if he did judging by the way he keeps looking at me.

"Sir" I hear Jess call from next to me, a small breeze passing me as she lifts her hand into the air "Could you help me with question 4 please?"

I look up and see him walk towards us and he looks at me, his eyes filled with concern.

I look back down at my work and bite my lip.

_Just keep calm Katie_

I force myself to carry on writing, trying to block out his voice opposite me helping Jess.

"Thanks sir" I hear Jess purr to him and I sense him move away from us.

Relief goes through my body, and my heart slows back to down to a normal pace.

The rest of lesson goes slowly, but luckily there is no more contact with Mead. When I have to look up, I avert my eyes from being anywhere near him at the fear of what I might see or whether people around me will be able to tell somehow that I slept with him.

When the bell rings, I rise quickly from my seat and pack my bag up, still keeping my eyes away from him.

"Come on guys" I moan trying to get them to hurry up, but Jess is taking her time.

Probably hoping for some more time with Mead, I find myself thinking bitterly.

She eventually finishes packing up her stuff and we head to the classroom door, I focus on the corridor outside, not daring to look anywhere else.

All of a sudden Mead is at the door, holding it open for us.

"Katie can I speak with you please?" I hear the undertone of worry in his voice.

_Keep calm Katie_

I stand still even though I can feel myself shaking. I hear myself telling Vicki and Jess that I'll catch them later.

They leave the room, walking off down the corridor in linked arms and I wish I was with them.

Mead shuts the door and leans against it, I find myself looking up at him and he is staring at me with apprehension and worry written over his face.

"So…" I turn around and start fiddling nervously with a textbook left on the desk next to me.

"Katie about last night, I think we need to talk" I hear him swallow loudly.

I force myself to look back at him and see that he is no longer staring at me but looking out of the window.

"It should never have happened. I can't believe that I let the situation escalate that far" He run's his hands through his hair and a tiny part of me wishes it was my hands doing that.

I instantly squash those feelings and summon some sort of courage to get this awkward conversation over as quickly as possible.

"Look its ok, you didn't abuse me. I knew what I was doing and at the time I wanted it to happen" I tell him

"But that doesn't make it ok Katie" He looks at me with a twinge of pain "Last night should have never happened, I just don't know what to do right now"

"Look Mr. Mea- -_Chris _its ok what happened is done now and I - - I enjoyed it…" I tail off looking down feeling embarrassed.

He stares at me, almost fearfully but there is underlining sadness and what could be described as a small amount of happiness.

I realise what I just said, that I just told him that I enjoyed it.

Oh God

"Look I need to go and hand some coursework in" I lie, looking for any excuse to leave this room and conversation behind.

"Ok" He nods to me and I think I've escaped this conversation for good, till he adds "But I'm not going to drop this, we need to talk. Will you come and talk to me at the end of today, I'll be in here waiting"

"Sure" I lie, having no intention of continuing this conversation seeing as my head is all over the place, I don't know how to feel, do I want Mead? Do I actually like him that way? Or do I regret last night?

He gives me another nod, and moves out of my way to hold the door open again.

I try not to walk too close to him and keep my eyes focused on the display in the corridor on the periodic table.

The door closes behind me and as I walk down the corridor I sneak one last look at him.

He is sat at his desk, twiddling a pen in his hand, staring into space looking worried and thoughtful.

I wish I knew how I felt right now but I feel so confused. I'm nervous to what he has to say, yet I cannot deny enjoying what transpired last night, but at the same time I just want to be away from him and not have to think about last night ever again.

I walk to the cafeteria to get some lunch and to find Vicki and Jess.

I hope they don't think anything funny was going on between Mead and me, that's all I need people finding out about last night, although I'm sure Jess would be more jealous than shocked.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passes in a blur and I try to keep my thoughts off Mr. Mead and last night.<p>

When the final bell goes at the end of the day, I walk with Vicki and Jess laughing about Mrs. Fry's disaterious food tech lesson in which Ronan tried to melt chocolate on the hob in a plastic bowl, causing a plastic meltdown.

I forget about all my worries, especially the bit about seeing Mead at the end of school.

We walk through the corridors, still laughing at Mrs. Fry's face when she realised what Ronan had done and also laughing at the fact that Ronan didn't realise what would happen if you put plastic on a hot surface.

We pass through the science block in fits of laughter; I have completely forgotten where I am, and who is in the classroom next to me waiting for me.

I burst out laughing at Jess's impression of Mrs. Fry and cling to Vicki's arm in fits of laughter. We reach the door and Jess pushes it open but before I can walk out of the door a voice interrupts us

"Katie can I have a word with you?" Mead pokes his head out of the classroom door, looking concerned again.

The feelings of worry and confusion rush back to me. I really don't want to be having another conversation with him about last night, so I stand my ground feeling a bit confident.

"Sure fire away" I say to him, still holding onto Vicki and I even manage to raise my eyebrows at him.

Anger passes over his face "In private please" He looks at Vicki and Jess at a hint for them to clear off.

"Catch you later Katie" Jess says to me and Vick pats my arm in sympathy, both probably thinking that I've missed a deadline on coursework, which I would happily have them think rather than them knowing the truth.

They head out of the door and I'm forced to follow Mead back into his classroom.

He closes the door behind me and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Right about last night" He starts

I look down at the floor and sigh, wishing that I was with Jess and Vicki right now going home.

Why did I have to get myself into this mess?

Why?

Yes I did enjoy last night but I just feel so worried about what he is going to say to me, what if he wants to go to the police about what has happened and the whole school will know?

"We need to sort this out" I hear him say from his desk

I sit down on a stool, and burry my face in my hands.

God I am never drinking alcohol again.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review! So I know you guys like my story.<p>

Update shouldn't be long.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a wait and now a short chapter, I've been busy with uni work *yawn*, I'm almost free just got 2 exams at the end of this week and then I'm free YAY! Plus I brought all the Waterloo Road box set's so I've been keeping myself busy watching them in my free time, I'm about half way through series 2!

Well anyways, I feel weird posting such a short chapter but I guess it's just something to tide you all over.

Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions :)

* * *

><p>"Screw you!" I spit and slam the door with such force I can hear the pane of glass rattle.<p>

_I think we should go to Mrs. Fisher right now and explain to her what happened. _

Did he actually think I was prepared to go to Mrs. Fisher with him and confess about last night to her?

I start to storm off down the corridor to the exit, when I hear the door open again.

_I completely and utterly regret what happened last night; it should have never taken place Katie, you're just a kid._

The thought of his words cut through me like a knife again. I feel so confused; I thought I regretted it too? I really thought I didn't want anything to do with last night? That I didn't want anything to do with Christopher Mead apart from school work?

But to hear him say those words that he completely and utterly regretted it, make me feel sick. I feel dirty as if I have done something wrong, and the notion of him calling me a child, like I'm some 14 year old tart.

_I think you might need some sort of help because the way you acted last night was highly inappropriate._

The conversation plays back through my head, anger bubbling inside me. It's as if I'm the one to blame, that it was my entire fault! Who does he think he is?

"Katie come back here" I hear his voice plead to me

I take no notice and push open the double doors forcefully; the sound of them slamming against the brick wall makes me feel a bit happier.

_I expected more sense from a smart pupil like you_

I ball my hands into fists, wanting to punch something or someone out of sheer anger.

I can hear his footsteps follow me down the corridor but still I carry on, not even bothering to look back, the anger seething through me.

It's obvious I'm just some delinquent sex crazed child to him, nothing more and nothing less.

I carry on walking a few more paces and suddenly I am spun around, his face coming into view, his hand a death grip around my upper arm.

"Let go of me" I hiss and he looks round worriedly, releasing my arm from his tight grip.

I go to push past him but he stands in my way

"Just listen to me ok, you can't just go storming off, this is a serious matter"

I look at his face and see that he is staring at me intently, his features conveying a slight anger.

"Whatever" I spit

"Look Katie, we need to sort this, I'm sorry if I upset you just now" His faces changes to sadness

I look up at him overcome with more anger and roll my eyes

"Just leave it yeah?"

With that I push past him and walk off.

I hear his footsteps come after me

"Katie wait, I want to talk to you" He pleads to me

"Just leave me alone!" I shout over my shoulder to him

I hurry on, hoping to get away from him before he catches up with me but I slip on the wet grass and almost fall to the floor, I hold back the tears threatening to escape from me, I'm not even sure if they're tears of anger or sadness.

"Katie, will you just calm down?" His voice is right behind me and yet again I feel his grip on my upper arm as he turns me around to face him.

"Can you just give it a rest alright" I scowl at him

He keeps hold of my arm and peers at me with a concerned expression on his face

"Katie I - - "

"Chris?" I look over to find Mrs. Fisher standing by her car watching us.

Great that's all I bloody need right now

"Is anything the matter?" she calls over to us

I stand still and glance back at Mead who glances at me for a second, worry contorting his features, he lets go of my arm and takes a step back from me. He swallows and looks away from me to Mrs. Fisher

"Nothing, I'm just concerned about Katie's recent attitude in class" He lies smoothly.

I stand still almost paralysed with fear; I really don't want Fisher finding out about us, but then I realise what he said, he didn't tell her the true reason as to why he is chasing me across the grass.

"Well we'll have a chat about it first thing tomorrow morning" She looks at me "I hope nothing has gotten into you Katie you're a bright pupil, I would hate to see that change"

She looks back at Mead and nods before getting into her car.

I carry on walking again, not wanting to draw more attention to me and Mead.

I suddenly wish I had my iPod with me, it might make Mead get the hint that I don't want to talk to him.

"Katie wait a second" I hear him sigh

I turn back round at him and see that he is standing in the same spot staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Can we just talk _please_" he begs

I look him up and down snarling

"Just whatever_, Mr. Mead_"

I see him gulp and run his hands through his hair

"Please Katie, let's not be like this" He says slowly

"Didn't you just hear me _sir_? I said whatever" I spit at him and turn away

"I'm worried about you" He calls to me

I turn back around and put my hands on my hips and stand tall

"Worry about yourself Chris because I am not interested"

His mouth opens in shock but he doesn't say anything, he just stands there staring at me with tired eyes and sadness.

I really don't care right now, it's obvious what he thinks.

I look him up and down again with a disgusted expression on my face before turning around and carry on walking, glad to be finally going home away from this dump.


End file.
